The Construct (Channeler)
=The Construct= To get the Essences you need to use Channel Essence while in combat either on a grey mob or on a mob that is below 25% HP. Your contruct doesn't has to be up while doing that. Hitpoints The Constructs hitpoints are based on the Channeler Potency and Critbonus. *at level 95 (without boar Essence equipped in slot4) 1 potency gives 2625 Hitpoints (8 potency give 21000 Hitpoints) Race breakdown for Essences *Avian: hawks, vulrich, falcons, ducks *Amphibian: turtles, frogs *Bat: bats *Canine: wolves, hyenas *Feline: lions, tigers, panthers, leopards, sabertooths, and kitty cats! *Reptile: chokidai, lizards *Rodent: rats, armadillos, beavers, badgers *Aquatic: crocodiles, crabs *Bear:bears *Boar: pigs, boars *Bovid: deer, cows, sheep, camels *Simian: gorillas, monkeys *Dire: raptors, sabertooths, dire bears, dire wolves, sasquatch, yeti *Enchanted: hellhounds, flying snakes, scar worms *Drake: drakes, underwood fae drakes * Mystical: Owlbears, rust monsters, duststingers Essences Slot 1 Simian Essence * On any combat or spell hit this spell may cast Simian Essence on target of attack. Lasts for 15.0 seconds. Triggers about 2.0 times per minutes. **Decreases Potency of target by 10.0% Bat Essence * Pet will have their chance to hit with a weapon increased by 30.0% * Gives pet a 30.0% change to strikethrough a successful avoidance check. Reptile Essence * Heals pet for 0.5% of max health every 6 seconds ** This effect cannot be critically applied. Mystical Essence * On any combat or spell hit this spell may cast Mystical Essence on target of attack. Lasts 2.0 seconds. Triggers about 2.0 times per minute. ** Stuns target ** Does not affect Epic targets. Slot 2 Drake Essence * Increases crit bonus of pet by 10% Canine Essence * Reduces physical damage done to pet by 2.5% Feline Essence * Increases healing received by 3.00% Rodent Essence * Reduces elemental, noxious, and arcane damage done to pet by 2.5% Slot 3 Aquatic Essence * On any combat or spell hit this spell will case Aquatic Essence on Caster. ** Heals group members (AE) for 2-3 scales Avian Essence * On any combat or spell hit this spell will cast Avian Essence on Target of Attack. ** Inflicts 4-6 Crushing damage on Targets in Area of Effect scales Bear Essence * On any Combat or spell hit this spell will case Bear Essence on Target of Attack ** Inflicts 9-15 crushing damage on target. scales Enchanted Essence * On any combat or spell hit this spell will cast Enchanted Essence on target of attack. ** Inflicts 4-7 crushing damage on target encounter scales Slot 4 Boar Essence * Increases the amount of health gained from Crit Bonus and Potency Bovid Essence * Increases Weapon Damage Bonus of pet by 10.0 Amphibian Essence * Reduces the amount of damage interposed by Construct's Interception and Overloaded Interception. **''Note: 5% less, Construct's Interception 25% and Overloaded Interception 10%'' Dire Essence * Increases the amount of damage interposed by Construct's Interception and Overloaded Interception. **''Note: 5% more, Construct's Interception 35% and Overloaded Interception 20%'' Body Parts Head * Basic Head * Bat Head * Reptilian Head * Simian Head * Mystical Head Shoulders *Basic Shoulders *Rodent Shoulders *Canine Shoulders *Feline Shoulders *Drake Shoulders Chest * Basic Chest * Advanced Chest * Enhanced Chest * Master Chest Hands * Basic Hands * Aquatic Hands * Avian Hands * Bear Hands * Enchanted Hands Thighs * Basic Thighs * Advanced Thighs Feet * Basic Feet * Bovid Feet * Boar Feet * Dire Feet * Amphibian Feet Pictures of Essences Category:Channeler